


Happiness is just in being

by Dusenka_sab



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 15x18, Destiel canon - Freeform, Domestic Boyfriends, Episode: s15e18 Despair, I think they were really tired to have sex, Jensen needs to know Misha's there, Love Confession, M/M, Misha said they went back to Jensen's trailer to have a drink together after the confession scene, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair, so they just cuddle each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusenka_sab/pseuds/Dusenka_sab
Summary: Misha said they went to Jensen's trailer to have a drink after the "I love u" and "goodbye" scene.I think they were so physically and emotionally exhausted that they needed to take refuge in each other's arms.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Happiness is just in being

"CUT"  
Richard's voice brings them back to reality, lights come back on and the chatter becomes intense from the crew members.  
“That was amazing, guys. Congratulations to both of you. Go and rest now, you deserve it. "  
Misha grabs a tissue from the Kleenex box which is kindly offered from a P.A and wipes his eyes, before smiling enthusiastically at Richard.  
Misha’s eyes are red and it's not just about crying, he's tired.  
Today was a non-stop day of shooting and now he just wants to take some rest: they have a flight to Las Vegas at 2.am and maybe they will be able to sleep a couple of hours. But despite everything, he can't stop smiling. He's really proud of the scene they shot today, he knows the fans will be thrilled too and he can't wait for the episode to go on air.  
Jensen is in his same condition, he runs a hand over his face to erase signs of Dean's sadness.  
Richard pass them, after having patted them both on the backs and leaves the set.  
Jensen reaches Misha, who's along the corridor, while is taking off Castiel clothes.  
"Hey"  
Misha immediately turns to look at him and smiles tenderly as he hands his trench coat to the wardrobe girl, thanking her, before turning to Jensen "Hey"  
"Are you OK?" Jensen gets lost in Misha's eyes, which now look bluer than usual.  
His friend just nods before asserting "I'm tired"  
"My place tonight."  
Misha is not surprised to hear him say it, it has now become a habit between them and he knows that Jensen needs him tonight, he understood it.  
"Sure"  
*  
By the time they both leave the set to join Jensen's Trailer, it's already been an hour since filming ended and Misha can't help but notice how needy Jensen is, but he isn't going to complain.  
It was a busy day and he figured how much Cas's speech have influenced his partner's mood.  
Jensen is not Dean but sometimes he can't separate Dean's feelings from his own, and this is one of those times, because he felt that "I love you" as if it were said to him and not only to Dean.  
Jensen doesn't stop touching Misha, he needs to know that he's there and he won't disappear or go away like Castiel. So he has his fingers tight around his wrist while with his other hand he tries to open the Trailer door to dash inside and shelter from the freezing cold of the night.  
Misha is always by his side, he pulls him against himself, he has been needing to feel that body press against his own all day long and melt together. He wraps his waist with one arm, while the other is on his shoulders and Misha tries to reciprocate that hug in the same way, giggling tenderly at that gesture so needy.  
"Do not leave me"  
"I'm not going to."  
Jensen buries his face in the hollow of Misha's neck and the two remain embraced for an indefinite time. Misha gives him time, cradles him and reassures him by spreading tender kisses on Jensen's shaggy cheek as his hands caress his back.  
Jensen finally seems calm, his breathing is controlled and the grip on Misha's body is loose, so Misha decides to seize that moment to move away just enough to be able to look him in the eye and make sure he is okay.  
"Would you like a drink?"  
"Yeah."  
Jensen doesn't have it repeated twice, he follows Misha to the kitchen and sees him open the minibar to take out some whiskey and pour it into two glasses, Jensen loves that domesticity between them, loves having Misha around and if it would depended on him would live every day with Misha. Just like that.  
Misha hands him one of the two glasses, Jensen grabs it, then collides the two glasses in a toast and throws down the amber liquid in one breath, while he watches the dark-haired guy pass him and take his place on the sofa.  
"I’m disappointed." Jensen mutters, his glass again full of whiskey in his hand and a gravied expression on his face.  
"About what?" Misha's words are mixed into a yawn, as he is lying comfortably on the sofa, with one elbow propped on the armrest and his hand supporting his head.  
Jensen takes a sip of Whiskey and shifts the weight on one leg "About the ending, Mish, Dean should have said-. Are you sleepy?" He asks as he was surprised.  
Misha raises an eyebrow as he yawns again and blinks his eyes, red and shiny, with exhaustion.  
"you don’t say?"  
Jensen shrugs and continues "I said, Dean should have said something!"  
"Jen..."  
"No Mish, let me tell you: Dean loves Cas, I know. Damn, I've been Dean for 15 years, I know that guy and I know he's in love with Cas."  
Misha's mouth is thick with the numbness of sleep and he doesn't even realize he has lost his grip on his head and has slipped against the arm of the sofa.  
"Dimitri! You're not listening to me!"  
"Jen, I'm sleepy."  
"It's too late to sleep now, we have the flight in a couple of hours."  
"Exactly Jen, a couple of hours. Come here and let's get some sleep."  
"I'm not sleepy."  
"Come on, Hon, can we cuddle?"  
"What if we don't wake up in time?" Jensen asks as he walks towards Misha and takes his place on the sofa, greeted by his lover who allows him to lie down next to him, pressing himself against the back of the sofa to make some room.  
"I have already set the alarm" promptly replies Misha, who keeps his eyes closed as he place one arm around Jensen's waist while the other passes under his shoulders and his fingers to find a place in his hair.  
Jensen relaxes in his man's arms and manages for a while to put away the thoughts that haunt his mind.  
"You know I love you, right?" Jensen asks him as if his entire existence depended on the answer to that question  
"Of course I know" Misha forces himself to open his eyes to fix his gaze into Jensen's green one.  
"And you know I'm not going to let anyone or anything divide us, right?"  
This time it's Misha who depends on those words, almost surprised because Jensen is not used to expose himself so much.  
Misha nods weakly "Is that so?"  
"It is." Jensen replies without hesitation then leans slightly over his shoulder and catches Misha's lips in his, bringing one hand behind him to caress Misha's face and stick his fingers through his dark hair.  
The two of them smile in the kiss, never leaving each other. Then Jensen turns around in his lover’s arms and makes their foreheads collide, mixing their breaths.  
Misha falls asleep in Jensen’s arms, who’s awake and is staring at his lover profile while he is thinking how much the presence of that man in his life has changed him for the better.  
Cas was right: happiness isn’t in the having, it’s just being and Jensen’s happiness is being there with Misha and he would not have allowed anyone or anything to take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Don't get me wrong, I'm totally fine with Dean's reaction, because I think that Dean wasn't ready to say I love you and Goodbye at the same time he was about to lose the love of his life.  
> Disappointed Jensen it's just for the plot.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
